Betrayal of The Sea
by MsPenguingirl1234
Summary: The ending of the Giant War, it starts with betrayal and secrets. What happens when one of the seven betrays everyone? Goes against family and friends? Gives themselves up as a sacrifice for Gaea? But, how does the Son of Poseidon betray everyone? Read to find out.
1. Beginning Notes

Beginning Notes

 **Hello Readers! Please read this before the story!**

 **Anyone who has read my other Percy Jackson book series, please no spoiling anything. Both books are diffident, but, with some similarities.**

 **Also, a warning I might not make a sequel to this book. And, at chapter six it branches off to an alternate ending of the story.**

 **I've had this idea for a few months now.**

 **Anyway, on to the story.**

 **P.S. I don't own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

 **~Hazel's POV~**

It's been two days since the event of the House of Hades, everyone fell into a peaceful state. Well, a quiet state. No monster's have attacked since then. Right now, we were on deck eating breakfast, Leo's idea.

Piper and Jason were teasing Leo about something, which made us all laugh. Except Percy, who was standing at the railing of the Argo and staring in the water.

I don't know what he's doing, it looked like he was deep in thought. He hasn't been sleeping, because I caught him out of his room the last two nights.

"Percy!" I called out, trying to gain his attention. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No." Was the reply, without any movement. "I ate earlier." He added as an afterthought.

We all shared a look of concern.

"Hey Percy!" Piper started, not even earning anything from Percy. "You okay?" No response.

"If you're worried about an attack, there's nothing there." Leo stated. "Unless, there's something in the depths that's coming and Festus doesn't know." He added.

"Don't listen to Leo." Jason said, elbowing Leo. "OW!"

"Percy..." Annabeth trailed off, taking small hesitant steps towards him.

I was nervous too, it wasn't Percy to not talk like this. Last time something like this happened, he was gaining his memory.

Annabeth walked next to Percy, she mirrored his position, which was arms crossed on the railing and leaning forward.

"Percy, you're not looking at the water." Annabeth stated, staring at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He said bitterly, before turning and going below deck.

We all shared a look.

"Maybe he needs time." I suggested.

Everyone shrugged in response with concerned looks.

He'll be fine, right?

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

 **~Leo's POV~**

After what happened at breakfast, the day went by with no problems. Percy didn't come to lunch, or dinner.

Annabeth was worried. It took Piper ten minutes for Annabeth to stop worrying.

We looked for him, but no one could find him. Piper had to put Annabeth to sleep, because of the fact that Percy was nowhere to be found.

As the sun was setting, I couldn't stop thinking of Calypso.

Her smile, her laugh, her smell, and her...

How I promised I would save her from her prison.

 _An oath to keep with a final breath..._

I shook that thought out of my head.

The moon is high in the sky, I must of been lost in thought for a while.

Looking around the deck for any danger, there was a figure at the railing on the right side.

I slipped my hand into my tool belt, pulling out my hammer.

Walking up to the figure, my heart was pounding.

I walked to the left side of the figure to see...

Percy.

I dropped my arms.

He's in the position as he was earlier.

"Percy!" I whisper-shouted.

He whipped around and gripped my neck.

My eyes widen from the contact and his eyes were dark green, almost black.

I started clawing his hand.

"Sleep."

I slowly went limp, with my last thoughts being 'how can Percy charm speak?', when I got lost in darkness.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 **~Piper's POV~**

"Piper, wake up."

I opened my eyes and sat up in my bed.

"Leo was attacked."

I got up and ran up to the deck with Jason following behind.

The first thing I saw, when Jason and I got on deck was Leo sitting against the railing on the right side.

"Leo, what happened?" I asked, running next to him, to examine the bruise on his neck.

"Jeez Piper, I'm fine." Leo insisted.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" I demanded, ready to protect Leo, who's like a brother to me.

"Percy."

"What?" I got up and turned towards Annabeth confused.

Annabeth looked on the verge of tears. "Percy. He was the one who did this to Leo."

I was shocked, I look around and everyone had grim expressions.

"Why would he do this?" I asked.

Jason opened his mouth to respond, when we heard laughing.

I turned, with my dagger in hand, to see Percy, with a dark smirk, leaning against the mast.

"So, this could go the easy way or the hard way." He stated, with a bored expression.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, while still wary of a fight. We're sailing on the ocean, his home turf.

Percy takes a few steps closer. "I was sent here to take you to Gaea."

"You betrayed us!" Annabeth exclaimed in outrage and disbelief.

"We have a deal." Percy shrugged, like it's no big deal.

"Percy, she's only using..."

"I know that." Percy snapped, cutting Hazel off. He closed his eyes. "You don't understand Hazel, I have to do this."

Hazel looked like she would start crying, while Percy kept an expressionless expression.

"Percy, we could help..." Jason started.

THUD

I look back and Jason was unconscious. I turned back to Percy.

"What did you do!" I exclaimed in disbelief.

He shrugged. "You're only making this harder."

I took a deep breath. " _Sleep_!" I said with all the charm speak I could muster.

To my shock, he was unaffected.

He laughed. "Good try, Piper. But, it's my turn. _Sleep_!"

I heard four thuds, as I fell.

Before, I fell unconscious, I heard Percy say,

"I warned you about the hard way."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 **~Nico's POV~**

One last jump, and we appeared on Half-Blood Hill. I heard the war cries, before it went silent.

"Reyna?!" Many Romans questioned with happiness.

Before anyone could reply or move, an iris message showed up in front of me.

When it connected, it showed the seven of the prophecy, minus Percy, unconscious tied up surrounded by monsters.

The silence was broken by gasps.

I stared wide eyed at the message as Piper woke up.

She groaned and moved her head up.

A deep laughter of a giant started. "Well, if it isn't the seven of the great prophecy. Looks like the mighty have fallen." Boomed Porphyrion, the king of giants.

That seemed to wake everyone else, except Jason.

Annabeth glared at him. "What did you did to Percy?"

I paled a little at hearing something happened to Percy, but I had a feeling it was bad for us.

Porphyrion laughed again. "We didn't do anything."

They frowned. "But, Percy would never do those things." Hazel cried.

What did Percy do?

Laughter filled the monster filled area again. "Please. You don't know what Percy would or wouldn't do. You don't know Percy." Out of the shadows came a girl who look to be around Piper's age.

She looked pretty like an Aphrodite girl, but with a hard and cold face. Black hair, and hazel eyes.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Annabeth demanded.

"He's a little... preoccupied at the moment." The girl replied with a sickly sweet smile, while twirling her hair.

"Where is he?" Porphyrion demanded.

The girl slowly turned and raised an eyebrow. "I have a deal with Gaea, not you. You're not the boss of me."

"Gaea put me in charge." The king of giants countered.

"Yeah, and I can tell Percy we aren't helping. We'll disappear in a heartbeat, never to be seen again."

"Percy betrayed us?" Reyna asked out loud. I glanced around and everyone had the same thought, 'Would Percy really betray us?'

I looked back to the one way iris message.

"Or we could destroy Gaea's whole army. And, you know I can." The girl said grinning, as Porphyrion opened his mouth in reply.

I saw all the monsters shivered in fear.

'Who is this girl?' I thought.

She suddenly smiled. "Took you long enough."

Turning around, she was facing the tree line of the monster made clearing.

Walking out of the woods with their head held high was Percy.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

 **~Reyna's POV~**

When I saw Percy walked into the clearing full the monsters with head held high like he knew they couldn't touch him, I was confused, shocked, and angry.

"Sorry it took so long, eht nalp tndid og sa ew detnaw." Percy shrugged at the end, with no care in the world.

I was confused on what language he said halfway through his sentenced.

I wasn't the only one it seemed not even Porphyrion knew.

The girl rolled her eyes and snorted. "Nehw seod yna fo ruo snalp og ot nalp."

"Uoy gniyas siht tnow krow?" Percy replied, amused.

"Complete and utter faith, complete and utter faith." The girl stated.

Percy smirked, walked pasted her, whispered something in her ear, and walked towards where Porphyrion was.

The girl looked dumbfound. She shook her head and turned as Percy started talking to Porphyrion.

"Is it time?" Percy asked with no emotion on his face or voice, crossing his arms.

The girl stood at his side, as Porphyrion answered. "We were waiting on you."

Percy nodded slowly in thought. "May I." It sounded like he stated, causing the girl to stifle a laugh.

"I guess." Porphyrion said gritting his teeth.

Percy winked at the girl, making her amused, and walked towards the rest of the seven.

He pulled out a knife, and stopped in front of Hazel.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Piper asked, wide eyed.

Percy ignored Piper's questions and cut Hazel's hand free. He gripped her hand facing palm up and slicing her hand.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Nico clenching his fists.

Looking back through the message, I saw Percy move towards Leo.

"First you tried choking me to death and now you're using my blood to wake Gaea!" Leo exclaimed.

'Percy tried killing Leo? That explains the bruises...'

Percy didn't even look at Leo's face, only releasing and slicing his hand, as he did with Hazel.

Percy stepped back and turned, tossing the knife to the girl, who caught it expertly.

Percy walked back to her side.

"You're welcome." Percy smirked, responding to Porphyrion's outraged face.

It looked like Porphyrion was about to reply, when the ground started to start shake.

A crack started to appear in front of Porphyrion, causing him to stumble back.

Many monster started to stumble and fall. When the dust cleared, there stood Gaea in the spot where her son was.

"Perseus." She greeted.

"Gaea." He greeted back. It sounded like there was an underline of distain.

"Change of plans. I will not kill the rest of the seven." Gaea stated. "You will, Perseus."

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	7. Warning

Warning

 **If you don't want to cry, or you don't like sad stories, and you want to continue the book go to the book called 'Alternate Ending of Betrayal of The Sea'.**

 **The first chapter is up now.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	8. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

 **~Chiron's POV~**

My eyes widen in shock at the thought of Percy killing them. And I heard many gasps and shouts of outrage.

The rest of the seven stayed silent in shock.

Percy just shrugged like he knew it was coming. "Any other changes?" He asked sarcastically.

Now, I know he's doing this on his own free will.

Gaea narrowed her eyes at him. "You will lead the other armies."

"But, that wasn't part of the deal!" The girl standing next to Percy exclaimed in outrage.

Percy looked at Gaea with no emotion, before leaning into the girl's ear, and whispered something.

When he pulled back, she looked at him and nodded.

"Swear on the River Styx that when we keep our end of the deal, that you will leave us alone and no one in your army will bother us." Percy demanded.

Gaea cocked her head. "I heard you can't remember something, that's why you need my help. And, it must be big, because the gorgon's blood didn't help."

"Swear it, Gaea. Or we can show you how fast we can kill an army." The girl said coming to his side.

"You need me." Gaea stating smirking.

Percy and the girl looked at each other, the girl shrugged, smirked, and exclaimed. "Ekil uoy dias snalp egnahc." Then walked away to the tree line.

Percy smirked at Gaea. "Then you should've kept an eye on your army that's a part of the Roman army."

The iris message went black, and the battle began.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	9. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

 **~Hazel's POV~**

Gaea had an army in the Roman ranks?

I looked at Gaea as she cocked her head at Percy. "What did you do?"

Percy continued smirking. "You really think I would betray both camps."

"But, the camps don't know that. When I kill you, you will fulfill the legend." Gaea smirked.

Percy's eyes widen in shock. I had a feeling he knew about the legend.

Gaea shrunk to Percy's height and walked in front of him.

"You planned this, didn't you." Gaea smirked.

She suddenly gripped his neck, causing Percy to close his eyes in pain. I looked away.

The monsters all started laugh and shout in delight.

I heard a flame start, I looked back and Percy was standing, with his back turned to me, in front of Gaea who was burning.

She looked shock. "How-" She said before she crumpled to dust.

Before, the monsters can react they too turn to dust, due to a big explosion.

When the dust cleared, and the ringing in my ear stopped, I looked around.

I wasn't tied anymore, everyone looked fine and was sitting up.

I heard Piper gasped, I followed where she was looking and saw Percy.

I got up and ran to him. I faintly heard the others do the same. The girl was next to him looking him over.

Once I got to his side, it looked worse. There were green lines going from his neck going up to his checks, his eyes were closed and he was barely breathing.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

The girl looked up. "Why do you care?" She asked, curious.

"Because he had his reasons. He never meant to hurt us." I answered.

Leo mumbled about is neck, making Piper elbow him.

"Good. Then, you will do the talking." The girl stated.

"What?" I asked.

"We need to take him to Camp Half-Blood. It's the only way to heal him. And, they saw what happened here, until Percy mentioned the army in the Roman ranks. So, they will still think Percy and I are enemies." The girl explained.

"But, it will take too long to get there." Annabeth pointed out, looking at Percy sadly.

"Says you. Now, can you trust me, so I can take us to Camp?"

I looked at everyone else.

And, we all came to a silent agreement.

I turned back to the girl. "Take us to Camp Half-Blood."

And, the world changed.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	10. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

 **~Will's POV~**

After making sure the injured was taken care of, there was a meeting at the dining pavilion.

Between both camps we made a treaty.

Reyna was talking about the seven of the prophecy's quest, when yelling started happening.

We all ran to the source. There was a crowd on Half-Blood Hill.

Walking through the crowd, I saw why everyone was yelling.

There laying on the hill with green lines up from his neck to his eyes, was Percy.

I walked up to see the girl try to heal him, but gave up.

I heard a few gasps behind me.

"What happened?" I asked, kneeling down on the opposite side as the girl.

She continued to stare at his face, not talking.

"Gaea happened." Piper said, answering my question.

"I thought you said you could heal him, if you brought him here?" Annabeth asked the girl.

The girl sniffled. "That was before his fate was sealed." She stated.

"What do you mean his fate is sealed, he's still alive?" Nico asked.

The girl looked up at Nico and held out her hand, palm down before flipping it over, revealing a sea green yarn.

Many campers gasped.

"How did you get his life cord?" I asked.

"I'm the Champion of the Fates, Son of Apollo." She replied.

There was a flash of light and there stood the gods.

Poseidon came over to us. I got up and back away.

He was reaching for Percy, but the Fates Champion stopped him.

"Don't. What happened to him, might spread to you." She warned.

"I am a god." He countered.

"If I couldn't heal him, then no one can heal you." She warned again.

Poseidon gave up. "He's going to die?"

"He is dying." Hades intervened.

We all looked at Percy with sadness.

We remembered the times before this war, or some from his first year at Camp Half-Blood.

How he was willingly to sacrifice himself for us in the Titan War.

The sparing, capture the flags, and sing alongs.

And, here we are watching as he dies before his 17th birthday.

After a few minutes of everyone lost in their own grief or memories, it happened.

"Gone." The Fates champion whispered. "Gaea was right. He did die as the Betrayer of The Sea."

She got up and turned, walking out of camp.

"Wait!" She stopped. "What does that mean?" Athena asked.

She turned back. "That secret dies with him."

Then, she was gone.

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


	11. Ending Notes

Ending Notes

 **Hey readers!**

 **Okay that ending was not how I originally planned it. It just happened.**

 **But, I was torn between the two, so I decided to do both.**

 **The original ending is in its own book called 'Alternate Ending of Betrayal of The Sea'**

 **I posted the first chapter the same day as chapter six of this book came out.**

 **I want to thank everyone for reading. And, I'm sorry if you cried.**

 **~MsPenguingirl1234.**


End file.
